Tags to Leap of Faith
by Miss Mila
Summary: I watched this episode last night, Leap of Faith, and loved all the Jibbs moments. So, I let my imagination get the best of me and wrote a fic for all the moments, and a bonus chapter that wasn't in the episode. Enjoy, and REVIEW! All JIBBS!
1. Shadows

_**Scenes: **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc. **_

_**A/N: I was watching "Leaps of Faith"…an AH-MAZING episode. I love Abby and her Gibbs impression, and the scene with her yelling at everyone. And then of course McGee and Tony and the lovely psychiatrist scene. But my absolute favorite parts were the Jibbs scenes. And so, simply because my imagination was making things more than they actually were, I wrote this fic. All the chapters are Jen's POV. Yes. All as in plural.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I smiled inwardly while Agent Jardine was venting. Yes, all the things she was saying about Jethro were true…but that wasn't why I was smiling.

I couldn't help but glance at Gibbs in the corner (of course I knew he was there, what kind of director do you think I am?), knowing he was smiling as well.

Gibbs always was one to barge in.

***Earlier***

"_Okay, okay, get them to me right away." I said as I shut my phone off. Stupid files. I sighed and sent a text to Cynthia telling her to set up a meeting with some idiotic Commander of some sort. I didn't really care who he was at the moment, but I knew he was keeping my Agents from their work. I finally reached my office door, and pushed it open. _

_And just like that, I knew he was there. That amazing and unforgettable smell of bourbon and sawdust and just…Gibbs. _

_A small smile played on my lips as I walked toward my desk, turning the lamp light on. I sat behind the desk and pulled out a file that Cynthia claimed was "important". Weren't they all? I reached into my desk drawer again and found an aspirin. I was getting a headache. _

"_Hand me that water, Jethro?"_

_A chuckle. _His _chuckle. I suppressed a shiver. Funny how he could always do that to me._

_He came behind me and put the water bottle on my desk, and he put his hands on my shoulders. _

_I took the pill and downed about half the water bottle, and then leaned back until my head met his stomach. _

"_Long day?" He asked._

"_Mm-hm. I got Nikki Jardine to come here to check out the NCIS call. Well actually _you _did, but whatever."_

"_Oh?" He asked, distracted. _

_Which was making me distracted. _

"_Mm-hm."_

_He brought his lips down to my ear. "Jenny?"_

_I shivered. He laughed quietly. "Hm?'_

_He kissed my neck. "Cynthia's calling for you." He whispered._

_I looked at my desk phone and saw the blinking light. "That'll be Nikki." I sighed. _

_Gibbs chuckled lowly and went back to sit in his corner. _

_I smiled and shook my head. Who woulda thought?_

_*******_

"Agent Gibbs isn't exactly a people person."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, the next one is going to be the interrogation scene. I know it's New Year's Eve and all (Happy New Years everyone!!!), so I might not be able to get some of these up until tomorrow, so why don't you leave a review?  
_**


	2. Ledge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: Okay, this is the lovely interrogation scene where Jen talks to Gibbs about the Lieutenant. It also has another flashback. Nothing else left to say. Um, enjoy? And sorry if I get some of the dialogue wrong. **_

_**

* * *

**_

He broke one of his own rules. Rule 15. Always work as a team.

It was because of Arnett. He couldn't save him. He thought it was his fault. We all know it wasn't.

"You couldn't have saved him. He was a dead man as soon as he stepped onto that ledge." I say softly.

He glanced at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. "Is that what I'm supposed to tell his 17 year old sister?"

I could also hear the pain in his voice. And then I remembered seeing him on TV…

***Earlier***

_It was somewhere around noon. Maybe. I lost track of the time about four coffee cups ago._

_Which is exactly why I was in the break room. Coffee. _

_Curse Gibbs and passing along his addiction. _

_I was waiting for the little light on the little light on the doo-dah to go off, when the TV caught my attention._

"…_NCIS has been called to the scene…" I knew that. _I _sent them there. The reporter said something else as they went to another camera shot. _

I _didn't hear anything else, however. It was what I _saw _that scared me. Yes, scared me._

_I fell into a (thankfully) nearby chair. _

Jethro. _He was standing there, on the ledge. Talking to the man. Lieutenant, whatever. _Dammit Jethro, you'll get yourself killed! _I thought, eyes wide. My trained eyes saw the gun on the man. _

_The doo-dah beeped. _

_I ignored it. _

_He held his hand out to the Lieutenant. The other man moved toward him, and then the cameras switched. _Damn!

_A gunshot. _

_A crash. A thud. _

Jethro!

_A cut to him. Jethro. Alive. He was still on the ledge, Tony and Ziva rushing to his side. A pained frown was on his face. _

_I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. _

_He was safe and alive. Shaken up, yes, but not gone. _

_I loosened my death grip on the table in front of me, when I heard my name being called. _

"_Director!!!" Abby. _

_She ran into the break room after someone pointed out where I was. Her mouth was hanging open. She saw me, staring at the TV, and the doo-dah blinking behind me. _

_She let out a shaky sigh as she closed her eyes. "He's safe, Director. He's safe."_

_I nodded up at her. "He is, Abs. You're right. He is. But I'm going to beat his ass if he ever pulls a stunt like that again."_

*******

I smiled at him sadly. "He died a hero, Jethro."

Gibbs looked at me in disbelief. "He was about to commit suicide!" He said loudly.

I looked up at him sternly. "But he didn't, Jethro. And that's what matters."

I took a step closer to him.

He paused for a long time and then put an arm around me. "Thanks, Jen."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "God, Jethro, you scared me." I said, my eyes closed.

He squeezed my shoulder. "I scared me too, Jen."

"Don't do it again?"

"Never."

* * *

_**A/N: So, did y'all like that? I loved this scene, it was so sad, and I love how Jenny knew what was bothering Gibbs. Next chapter is the lovely scene where Gibbs takes Jenny's glasses to read the text that one of the Gibblets sent him. And when he was rubbing the door handle just because it annoyed Nikki "Germ-phobic" Jardine. Please, please leave a review? I don't care if you loved it or hated it…**_


	3. Glasses

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc. **_

_**A/N: Okay, this is the Glasses scene. The one where Gibbs and Jen are talking to Nikki and he uses Jen's glasses? Anyway, I had to change it quite a bit…because, well, Nikki was making the whole Jibbs thing complicated. So, here we are. Enjoy and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was talking to Nikki Jardine about the case. After having assigned her to Gibbs' team, she was very eager to start working and find the information needed. Probably hoping to impress Gibbs. _Right_.

Anyway, speak of the devil, because Jethro barged in about halfway through. _I _was used to his barging in. And, to tell you the truth, I guess I kind of looked forward to his coming in. Nikki wasn't as…supportive.

Anyhow, he came in and immediately frowned at Nikki. Upon seeing my glare, he stayed at the door. I saw him fingering the door handle, and Nikki the Germ-phobic was losing her concentration.

I gotta tell you, I wasn't that focused myself.

I was staring at his hands too, though not for the reasons Nikki was.

His hands were just so…intriguing. It brought up old memories. Of Europe.

He chuckled when he noticed my distress. I glared at him again, though I couldn't keep a slow blush from creeping up my face. Nikki didn't know me enough to notice. _He _did though.

Nikki finished giving me her updates and she stood to leave, glancing hesitantly at the door.

I cleared my throat and Jethro (however reluctantly) opened the door for her.

After she left with a relieved "thank you", he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, kneading them.

I gave a content sigh, "Jethro-o." I whined, "We're at work. On the job."

He lowered his head until his mouth was by my ear. "That's never stopped us before." He whispered.

Mhm. Paris.

And then, yep, his phone rang. Curse technology. It was a text. From one of the Gibblets.

He reached over me and grabbed my glasses from the table, using them to read the text. Then he looked at me. He had to go.

I nodded and he squeezed my shoulders before walking out of the room.

I slowly picked up my folders and went back to my office.

Even though I was technically on the job, I poured myself a glass of bourbon. So, Paris…

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I made this way more Jibbs than the actual scene, but I liked it. In my opinion, it's how it should have gone. I love how husband-y he looked when he took her glasses. I hope y'all liked it too. The next chapter isn't going to be from a scene in the episode. It's going to be a continuation of the episode. Jen's going to walk into the bullpen after Gibbs made the call to Rachel telling her he knew her brother. Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! (Is it out of character too much?)**_


	4. Concerns and Company

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**A/N: Okay, this is the chapter that continues from when the credits rolled. It's Jen talking to Gibbs after he calls Rachel (the dead guy's sister). Basically, it's just some random Jibbs fluff that I hope you'll enjoy. It also is the last chapter of this series of Tags. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and those of you who fav'd/alert'd this story, or me thanks, it means a lot. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was pretty late. I knew that Gibbs already sent his team home. He'd let them do the paperwork later. And I knew that he was calling the sister of the dead Lieutenant.

I hated how this was hurting him. Others who didn't know him as well probably didn't notice a difference in his behavior, but _I _did. And I didn't like what I was seeing.

I shook off these thoughts, knowing it would get better. It was another case and it was over. But these thoughts weren't exactly true. It _would _get better. But never completely. Which is exactly why Gibbs was calling Rachel. To help her. Like no one helped him when his wife and child died.

I walked into the Bullpen to see Jethro hanging up his desk phone. He looked so tired…like he had the fate of the world in his hands. He sighed and dropped his face in his hands.

I knew he knew I was there.

I slowly walked up behind him and put _my _hands on his shoulders.

He leaned his head back against me.

I raised one of my hands and traced his cheek. There were more lines on his face now than before. I smoothed them out with my fingertips. He leaned into my touch.

And then he did something surprising, but not totally unexpected.

He turned in the chair and pulled me onto his lap.

I couldn't help myself. I buried my face in his neck.

He held me like that for a while, and I liked it. I loved his company, especially on days like this. It made me feel warm and safe.

"Jethro?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I knew he needed my company as much as I needed his.

He chuckled. "Of course, Jen. You don't have to ask."

"I know. I was just being polite."

"That's new." He said with a grin. He pulled me tighter before saying we should go.

The car ride was nice and quiet. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he put his arm around me. Just like the old days.

Being around him was just so…natural. All the bickering and hugging and coffee (and glasses) stealing was, too. It was just us. Alone. I liked it like that. He did too.

"This is nice." I said, as I looked out to the road. A soft drizzle was falling, giving everything a sense of calm.

"Just like the good ole' days, huh?"

I chuckled. Just what I was thinking. This psychic thing came in handy. "Yep."

I knew he wanted to work on his boat a little. It was…cathartic for him. I knew that, so without saying anything, I made my way to his bedroom. He smiled his thanks.

I heard him move to the basement. _I _moved to his dresser and pulled out one of his huge NIS shirts. It was humongous on me, but I loved it. I guess I loved him.

I curled up on his side of the bed. The side that smelled most like him.

He came in after a little bit, not spending too much time on his boat.

He chuckled when he saw me, laying on the toward the wall in his huge gray shirt. He crawled into the bed and pulled me closer to him.

I turned in his arms until I was facing him. "Hey."

He kissed my head. " 'Night, Jen."

I leaned up until my lips met his. " 'Night, Jethro."

Yep, I _did _love him. And it _would _get better.

* * *

_**A/N: Well. That's it. The last chapter. I hope you all liked this fic. It was fun coming up with the more Jibbs-y situations that should have happened. Notice I say 'should', not 'could'. Thanks again for all those lovely reviewers, and those who fav'd and/or alert'd either me or this story. Mind leaving one more review? **_


End file.
